Wait! Marry Rachel?
by Alexa159
Summary: Nico slips he has a rich father to Rachel's dad and gets into an uncomfortable potions with him... T for minor curses! Flames accepted!


**Wait! Marry Rachel?!**

**For those wondering Nico is 16, after TLO Rachel is the same age and Percy is not in this fanfic.**

_I can't believe I'm doing this... _I thought.

On the outside I sat next to Rachel, grinning like an idiot. _I still can't believe I agreed to this _Nico Di Angelo thought.

"So..." Mr. Dare drawled out, in the usual 'snotty tone'. Or so said the Oracle of Delphi had stated before entering the Mansion.

"Daddy, I'm dating Nico here, so can you stop setting me on dates with _other _boys?" Rachel Dare said with a pleading voice.

_The gods are probably laughing their asses off at us. Apollo please don't fry me or disintegrate me. _I thought pleadingly while I heard thunder rumble in the distance, it sounded like someone was laughing.

"Aaaaaachooooo!" Mr. Dare sneezed as the air conditioner blew the smell of flowers in the air.

"IRINE!" he thundered into the intercom on the wall. "May I ask you why are there are Daisies, and when I specifically asked you to get Black Roses?!"

"You said roses? I'm gonna have to get Lily for this, because you see this funny lit-"

"I don't give a damn what Lily said just change the damn flowers!" he screamed.

"R-right a-away, sir!" squeaked the maid. I rolled my eyes; mortals always have fear for those with more power. I, on the other hand couldn't care less for them, all I cared about was making sure my ass didn't get eaten. Selfish you say? Well you try being one of the most powerful demi-gods alive, my scent can attract more than enough monsters, I can handle. The god of luck must have favored me because he was lucky enough to be able to summon a skeleton army if I wanted to.

"So... Mr. Di Angelo, do you get A's at your school?" he drawled out in the same tone as of before.

"Um, err... I don't go to school..." he nervously said, because this was his 'quest', to make sure that Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi didn't date, since it was forbidden for the Oracle to date or lose her virginity. And if he was thrown out I will fail the 'quest'.

Mr. Dare's smile froze. He turned to Rachel who nervously fidgeted, "Rachel, dear I think you need to redo your make-up."

"B-but I'm not wearing an-" she was cut off by her dad's glare.

"Yes daddy" she said politely. She stood, quickly making her way to the doors, occasionally throwing a worried glance at me.

His smile turned to a frown when the door closed. "Look here young _man._ If you plan on raiding me of my money then _stop _because it will never happen. And on the side note who is your father?"

I thought about that. I had a few options, which were:

a)tell my dad is Hades the Greek god of the underworld. _(I hear thunder outside, scratch this option.)_

b)tell him I don't know. _(Seems safe but I'm starting to feel the ground rumbling, strike two.)_

c) don't tell him

C, seemed to be the safest but a little voice in my head that sounded a lot like my dad's said, _H. A. Des_.

"Mr. Des." I declared triumphantly. Option D: Mr. Des!

His angry face froze, then curled into a look of horror.

"As in, _Mr. H. A. Des!?_" he practically screeched.

"Yeah, ya know him?" I said with a shrug but on the inside I was screaming, _Wait you KNOW the Greek gods live in America!? Why didn't you say anything!? You know I'm saying that I'm the son of Hades!? Do you know daughter is the Oracle of Delphi!?_

"No. No no no no no no no no no... I'm not important enough to meet him. Is it really true that he owns the world's largest Grave and Plot and Mining company?" he asked enthusiastically.

_Yes _said the same voice that had told me the name. I simply shrugged to say yes.

Just then the doors burst open, revealing an ease-dropping Rachel and a maid I assumed that was, Irine.

A wicked smile suddenly change his features that made me think, _I've seen worse but this one is tremendous for a mortal. I wonder if he's favored by a god, probably 'cuz he is rich. _Whoa, stupid ADHD for getting me off subject.

"Ahhh roses, love is in the air for sure." He sighed dreamingly.

"Umm... You do know that black roses means death in the language of flowers?" I said unsure what else to say. Of course he ignored me and asked me another question.

"Mr. Di Angelo, do you have any other uncles and aunts excluding the ones on your mother's side?"

"Uhhh...I have two uncles and their wives. One practically runs the sky. The other is more adapt to boats and water works and all that type of stuff." I replied uncertain of where this conversation was going.

"Your Rachel's age right Mr. Di Angelo" he asked, an evil glint in his eyes

"Yes..." then it dawned to me what he was implying. "Wait!? Marry Rachel!?"

**Flames accepted and for those who flame me well...stick it 'cause I ain't going to Delete it!**


End file.
